


Kan Kokusu

by Austenviolet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Çünkü eğer illa ki kırılacaksan, seni ben kırmak isterdim.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kan Kokusu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novatardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/gifts).



> Not: Bu hikaye, “dikiş” kelimesi ve “hurt/comfort” şartıyla yapılan Keyword Challenge için yazılmıştır.  
> Not 2: Çift, 31 Ekim’de doğum günü olan Nova’nın isteğiyle belirlenmiştir, umarım beğenir, iyi ki doğmuş, ithafımdır.  
> Not 3: Teen Wolf Sezon 3 sonrasında, 4 öncesinde geçmektedir.  
> Not 4: Şu videodan ilham aldığım iddia edilebilir: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_svBtsJnFk8

**#** _Sleep Dealer-Point Of No Return_

Gecenin karanlığında, park sessizdi. Serin esen rüzgar, ara sıra yoldan geçen arabaların sesleri, gökyüzünde soğuk bir donuklukla asılan yıldızlar, yüksek ağaçların yapraklarının belli belirsiz hışırtısı ve koku... Kan kokusu.

Demir tadında, buz soğukluğunda, şarap renginde, pütürlü, kekremsi, acı bir koku... Başka hiçbir şey yoktu.

Kızıl saçlı kız, elleri kucağında birleşmiş, başı önüne eğik, oturduğu bankta gecenin parçası acayip bir heykeli anımsatıyorsa da nefes alış verişinin kesik, acımsı sesi sessizlikte yankılanıyordu. Uzun saçları normalin aksine dağınık, bakımsız, botlarında kir, çamur, kollarında çizikler, kesikler, hırpalanmışlık izleri vardı...

Derinden gelen, güçlükle alındığı belli sert bir nefesle başını kaldırıp siyah gökyüzüne baktığında, yıldızların ışığı gözyaşlarından yansıdı, yeşil gözlerini berrak nehir suları gibi aydınlattı.

Çok fazla acı vardı. Çok fazla korku. Çok fazla kayıp. Kan kokusu her yerdeydi, gitmiyordu-kaç kere  yıkandığı, ne giydiği fark etmiyordu, kan kokusu, içine işlemişti... Kan kokusu tırnaklarındaydı, saçlarındaydı, ellerinde, nefesinde, ruhunda... Kan kokusu her yerdeydi. Allison’ın, Aiden’ın kanlarının kokusu. Dökülen tüm kanların kokusu.

Lydia Martin, hayatında hiç bu kadar korkmamıştı.

Eskiden, çok eski değil ama, normal bir hayatı olduğu kadar eskiden okuduğu bir kitapta, bir karakter şöyle diyordu: _Acının yaşanmasına izin verilen cephe, en kanlı cephesidir savaşın._ Lydia, o zamana değin bu sözün ne denli doğru olduğunu hiç kavrayamamıştı.

Savaşırken kolaydı. Nogitsuneyi yok etmeye, onileri öldürmeye, Stiles’ı kurtarmaya çalışırken; aynı anda bir sürü yerde olup bir sürü sorunla uğraşırken, değil durup düşünmeye, nefes almaya bile güç vakit bulurken.. Kolaydı. Savaştayken ölmek, öldürmek, kaybetmek.. Kolaydı. Savaştayken arkadaşını gömmek... Kolaydı.

Her şey, nogitsune alaşağı edilip Stiles kurtulduktan sonra başlamıştı. Savaş bittiğinde. Savaş bittiğinde ve Lydia dönüp, sıcakken acımayan yaralarını fark ettiğinde...

Kan kokusu vardı; çünkü Lydia kanıyordu... İçin için. Fiziki yaralarını sarabilirdi, ama ya içindekileri?

Allison ölmüştü. Hayatında sahip olduğu en yakın, en gerçek arkadaşı... Lydia hiçbir şey yapamazken son nefesini vermişti ve geride yalnızca, yeri asla doldurulamayacak kocaman bir boşluk bırakmıştı.

Aiden ölmüştü. Asla Jackson’u sevdiği kadar sevmese de bir şekilde hayatına, kalbine sızmayı başarabilmiş, kendine yer edinmiş olan Aiden... Ve geride bıraktığı, yalnızca kocaman bir suçluluktu.

Lydia kanıyordu. İçten içe. Asla dinmeyecek, asla kurumayacaktı bu ve kan kokusu, bir daha hayatından hiç eksik olmayacaktı, biliyordu.

Lydia titriyordu. Gecenin soğuğundan bağımsız, hiç dinmeyen, geçmeyen bir titremeydi bu-içinden gelen. Acizliğinin, zayıflığının, zavallılığının içinde parçaladığı her şey zangır zangır titriyordu sanki...

Gece bedenini üşütürken aldırmadı, bankta tek başına, kollarını kendi etrafına dolamış olarak oturmaya devam etti, titremesini durdurmaya çalışırken, gözyaşlarının yanaklarından ince ince süzülmesine izin verdi.

Lydia hep, güçlü bir kız olduğunu sanırdı. Yaşadığı her şeyin onu daha dayanıklı yaptığını... Ne de olsa o, savaşçı bir prensesti, tek bir gerçek silah tutmasa da kale gibi ayakta, hep orada kalan.

Ama değildi. Kendi kendini kandırmıştı, anlıyordu...

Lydia kanıyordu ve kanını nasıl durduracağını bilmiyordu... Her yer, her şey, her an.. kan kokuyordu.

***

**#** _Bastille-Bad Blood (Piano Version)_

Usul adım seslerini duyduğunda, belki de saatlerce orada oturmuştu.

“Kim bu, geceye gizlenerek kaçacağını sanan?”

Derin, iğneleyici, tanıdık sese, acıyla gözlerini yumdu. Adam tam arkasında olmalıydı-muhtemelen orada durmuş, keyifle onun acı çekmesini izliyordu. Kim bilir ne zamandır.

“Git buradan.” dedi Lydia kısaca. Yorgundu. Onunla uğraşamayacak kadar yorgun.

“Ah.” Adım sesleri uzaklaşmak yerine yaklaşır ve Lydia ensesindeki o melun ürpertiyi hissederken, adam eğlenen bir sesle devam etti. “Shakespeare sevmez misin?”

Lydia yanıt vermedi.

Peter Hale yavaş, düşünülmüş, tadına varılmış adımlarla geldi, bankta, yanına oturup ayaklarını ileri uzattı. Lydia başını çevirip onun çok iyi bildiği yüzüne bakmadı, ama adamın ellerini ceplerine soktuğundan ve kendisine, biraz acır, biraz küçümser bir ifadeyle baktığından emindi.

“Burada ne arıyorsun?” diye sordu Peter sakince. Lydia, izlendiğinin farkında, gerginliği an be an artarken, titremesi belli olmasın diye uğraşmaya çalıştı.

“Sadece bir kabustu.” diye mırıldandı, cevap vermese de adamın gitmeyeceğini bildiğinden.  “Kan kokuyor...”

Son cümleyi ağzından kaçırdığı anda pişman olduysa da geri alamadı, deneyecek mecali de kalmamıştı. Onu buraya getiren korkunç rüyayı anımsadığında, titremesi biraz daha arttı, çünkü tüm benliği ürpermişti. Rüyasında, oninin Allison’u öldürdüğü anı görmüştü, gerçekte görmese de hayal edebildiği bu an  öyle gerçekçiydi ki-Lydia rüyasında bile çığlık atmak istemişti. Ama çığlığı çıkmazken, dehşet içinde tüm rüyasını bir sessizlik kaplamıştı ve sonra-sanki az önce dışarıdan bakan o değilmiş gibi, ansızın, kılıcı Allison’un karnından çeken oni, o oluvermişti-en yakın dostunu öldüren bizzat kendisiydi. Bir an sonra Lydia gene uzakta, çaresizce sesi çıksın diye uğraşırken Allison düşüyordu ve oni bu kez Stiles oluyordu, sonrasında ise Stiles arkasındaydı, Lydia onu fark edip döner dönmez şeytani bakan gözleri parlıyor, bir çift soğuk el kızın boğazına yapışıyordu...

Lydia, kendi çığlığında boğulmuş vaziyette, tir tir titreyerek fırlayıp kalkmıştı yatağından ve deli gibi dışarı koşturmuştu. Gidecek bir yeri olmadığını fark ettiğindeyse, yanından geçtiği parkta sonlandırmıştı çılgın koşusunu. O andan beri, durmaksızın titriyor ve durmaksızın kanıyordu-bir kısmı içinden, bir kısmı ise kollarını tırnaklarıyla yolup durduğu için, dışından.

“Asıl _sen_ burada ne arıyorsun?” Lydia hâlâ bakmamakta direndiği adama sordu, Peter Hale ne amaçlıyorsa, onu çekebileceği en uygun anda olmadığı kesindi.

“Belki ben de kabus görmüşümdür.” diye yanıtladı kayıtsız bir ses.

Lydia, bu sözün üzerine öyle hızla dönüp sert bir bakış attı ki, Peter bir parça geri çekilip ellerini havaya kaldırmak zorunda kaldı.

“Tamam, görmedim.” Mavi gözler ilgili bakışlarla genç kızın yüzünü, kollarını süzdü. “Birinin çaresizliğinin kokusunu aldım diyelim.”

“Çaresizliğin kokusunu alamazsın.” dedi Lydia buz gibi bir sesle.

“Ve insanlar da kanın kokusunu alamaz,” diye cevapladı Peter sakince, kıza hafifçe eğilerek. “Özellikle de yakınlarda bir yerde yeterince çok yoksa.”

“Ne istiyorsun?” Lydia bastırdı.

“Sadece gece yürüyüşüne çıkmıştım.” Peter yine basitçe yanıtladı, ama genç kız bir şekilde onun yalan söylediğini biliyor, artık Peter’ın sesindeki sahteliği sezebilecek kadar öğrenmiş, kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Peter.” dedi üzerine basa basa. “Ne istiyorsun?”

Bir sessizlik oldu, ondan daha büyük adamın gözleri acır gibi, haline üzülmüş gibi, biraz da eğleniyormuş gibi Lydia’nın yüzünde odaklı kaldı bir an. Sonra cevabı dürüstçe fısıldadığında, Lydia onun bu kez doğruyu söylediğini biliyordu.

“Çığlığını duydum.”

“Burada olduğumu nasıl-”

Peter ayıplarcasına tek kaşını kaldırdığında cümlesini yarıda kesti.

“Lütfen.” dedi kumral adam, hakarete uğramış gibi. “Seni _ben_ ısırdım, tatlım, kanının kokusunu her yerden alırım...”

Elini uzattı, Lydia ne yapacağını anlayamayarak onu gözlerken, deri montunu dirseğine kadar sıvamış olan genç kızın çıplak kolunu tuttu, parmaklarını nazikçe, tırnakla yapılmış çiziklerin üzerinde dolaştırırken cıkladı.

“Kanının kokusunu ne kadar sevsem de,” dedi yumuşakça, “Bu görüntü sana hiç yakışmamış, _Lydia_.”

İsmini vurgulayarak, dilinde adeta ezerek söylerken, gözleri haşarı bir parıltıyla genç kızınkileri buldu, Lydia onun bakışının baskısıyla yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. Daha önce de yakından görmüştü, biliyordu, o maviler öyle derindi ki, boğulmak işten değildi.

“Bu,” İşaret parmağı, Lydia’nın defalarca kez üst üste tırnaklayıp kanını akıttığı bir çizikte durdu, akan kan henüz kurumuştu, taze bir kızıllıkla parlıyordu. “Fazla derin, değil mi?”

Lydia cevap vermeyerek bakmaya devam etti, kolunu ondan çekecek kadar bile güçlü hissetmiyordu.

“Yarın buna dikiş attırman gerekebilir.” diye yorumladı Peter, gözlerini yaradan kaldırıp _gülümseyerek._

“Dikiş mi?” Lydia neredeyse gülecekti. “İşe yaramayacağından bayağı eminim.”

Kolundaki yaradan bahsetmediğini Peter elbette anlamış, ki Lydia anlayacağını biliyordu, ciddi bir sesle cevap verdi.

“O zaman onunla yaşamayı öğrenmelisin.”

Lydia cevap vermedi, ondan hayat dersi almayacağını söylemedi; yalnızca titremesini durdurur umuduyla dişlerini birbirine bastırdı, o esnada Peter parmaklarını onun yaralı teninde gezdirmeye devam etti-sanki bir şey arar gibiydi, araştırır gibi.

Parmakları, genç kızın sıcak tenine değen buz parçaları gibiydi, ya da belki buz gibi olan Lydia’ydı da, onun parmakları bir parça ateşti-Lydia tam emin olamıyordu; ama teni yanmaya başlamıştı. Sonra, ansızın, hiç beklemezken Peter’ın eli kolunu sıktı, sertçe, Lydia bir an çığlık atacak gibi olurken sonrasında onun ne yaptığını anlamış, şaşkınlıkla duraksadı.

İçindeki acıya elbette kimse fayda edemezdi, ama kolundaki yaraların sızısını bir an sonra duymaz olurken, Lydia istemsizce nefesini bıraktı. Adam ona bakmıyordu, işi bittiğinde, elini, sanki az önce onun acısını almamış gibi, sanki çok tuhaf bir şey yapmamış gibi geri çekip, tekrar montunun ceplerine soktu ve ondan biraz uzağa kaydı.

Lydia bir şey diyecek durumda değil, iç çekerek eski pozisyonuna geri dönüp sırtını banka dayadı ve kollarını bir kez daha sıkıca kendisine sardı.

“Niye yaptın?”

“Neyi?”

Lydia iç geçirdi. Oyunlar oynayacak durumda değildi, Peter görmüyor muydu? Görüyor da, yine de onunla oynamaktan zevk mi alıyordu?

“Lydia,” İsim, yumuşakça söylenmişti, ama Lydia onun sesindeki sinsiliği duyabiliyordu. “Sen her zaman benim için çok değerli oldun, biliyorsun.”

Genç kız hıh dememek için kendisini zor tutarken, dönüp adama dik dik baktı, onca yaptığından sonra Lydia’nın buna inanmasını bekliyor olamazdı. Beklemediğini, Peter’ın gözlerinde görürken, adam sakince gözlemledi.

“Titriyorsun.”

“Ve?”

“İyi değilsin.”

 “Değilim.” Lydia burnundan bir nefes verirken, gözlerine gelmeye çalışan yaşlara direnerek hınçla cevapladı. “ _Değilim._ Mutlu oldun mu?”

Tekrar bir sessizlik. Kızıl saçlı kız bakışlarını tekrar ileriye, ondan uzağa çevirirken, adamın niye burada olduğunu bilmiyor, bilmek de istemiyordu-içinde bir yan Peter’ın söylediği yalana inanmak istese de, Lydia o saflığı çoktan geride bırakmıştı.

Bir an sonra, boynunda hafif bir dokunuş hissettiğinde adeta sıçradı, Peter’sa sakin, parmağını onun boynunda aşağıdan yukarıya gezdirdi, tam şah damarının üstünde.

“Tırnaklarını çıkarman güzel,” dedi usulca. “Ama onları kime batırdığına dikkat etmelisin.”

“Bana-dokunmayı-kes.” Lydia dişlerinin arasından tısladı, Peter yüzünde masum olması amaçlandıysa da fazlasıyla şeytanca görünen bir gülümseme, elini onun saçlarının arasından geçirip çekti.

“Lütfen,” dedi dalga geçen bir tonla. “Hoşlanmadığını iddia edemezsin.”

Lydia’nın içinde bir şey patlar gibi olurken, öfkeden mi, utançtan mı bilinmez, kızardığını duyumsadı.

“ _Kızın_ yaşındayım.”

Malia’nın bahsini acımasızca öne sürdüğünde, Peter’ın yüzünde anlık bir kızgınlık ifadesi belirdi, Lydia memnuniyetle çenesini dikleştirdi.

“Sanki seni durdururmuş gibi.” dedi Peter sonra, donuk bir sesle “Sanki Lydia Martin’i herhangi bir şey, istediğini almaktan durdururmuş gibi.”

Lydia savaşmaya devam edecek kadar güçlü hissedemediğinde omuzlarını düşürdü, alçak sesle, “O kadar güçlü değilim,” dedi.

“Öylesin.” Adamın tereddütsüz sesini duyduğunda, şaşkınca başını kaldırıp tekrar baktı; Peter bunu, yalın bir gerçeği ortaya koyar gibi söylemişti. “Lydia Martin, zeki, güzel ve güçlü bir kızdır-Beacon Hills’te hiç kimse bunu inkar edemez, sen dahil.”

“Neden bana iltifat ediyorsun?” diye sordu Lydia.

“Gururunu okşamak gibi bir niyetim yok.”dedi Peter. “Sadece yalan söylemek istemedim, o kadar.”

“Her zamanki sen.” diye dalga geçti Lydia zalimce.

“Ayrıca,” diye devam etti Peter, onu duymamış gibi. “Lydia, _tatlım_ , hep söylediğim gibi... Benim için her zaman özel bir yerin olduğunu biliyorsun.”

Kızıl saçlı kız cevap vermezken, adamın bununla tam olarak neyi kastettiğini hiçbir zaman anlayamadığını düşündü. Onu ısıran Peter’dı, yani, onu _seçtiğini_  mi ima ediyordu, yoksa tüm bunların dışında, Lydia’yı bir sebepten takdir ediyor olduğunu mu? Lydia, onun kendisini hiçbir zaman Scott’ı ya da diğerlerini küçümsediği gibi küçümsemediğinin farkındaydı.

Ya da, ölümden dönmek için Lydia’yı kullandığı esnada olanları mı ima ediyordu? Lydia bu düşünceyi kafasından itti. O sırada olan hiçbir şey gerçek değildi, hepsi bir illüzyondan ibaretti-ne kadar gerçekçi olursa olsun...

Peter, sanki onun ne düşündüğünü görebiliyormuş gibi alaylı bir gülümsemeyle kafasını yana eğdi, genç kızı gözledi.

“Seni teselli etmeyeceğim, Lydia.” Bir an duraksayıp dudak büktü. “Bu konuda herhalde pek uygun değilim, eh, pek istekli de sayılmam.” Lydia gülmeye benzer öfkeli bir ses çıkardı. “Ama eğer kırılırsan... Kırılmaya izin verirsen ya da daha kötüsü, kendi kendini kırarsan... Yazık olur.”

“Ve bu umurunda, çünkü?” diye saldırdı genç kız, Peter yalnızca omuz silkti.

“Çünkü eğer illa ki kırılacaksan,” dedi dümdüz, yalın bir sesle. “Seni ben kırmak isterdim.”

**#** _Meg Myers-Desire_

İşte bu, gece boyunca Lydia’nın duyduğu en dürüst söz olurken, adamın masmavi, içinde bıçaklar yanan gözlerine baktı genç kız, yüzünün mermersi ifadesine, sanki az önce korkunç bir şey söylememiş gibi sakin oluşuna. Mavi gözlerin derinlerinde bir kıvılcımın kıpırdandığını gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Onlara en son bu kadar yakın baktığında -ki o zaman Peter’la ilgili aynı olan tek şey gözleriydi- olanları anımsamak bedenine süregelenden farklı bir ürperti verirken, adamın dudağının kenarı hafifçe kıvrıldı, genç kızın aklına gelen onun da aklına gelmiş gibiydi.

“Hepsi senin suçun.” diye mırıldandı Lydia, onun yüzünü izlerken. “En başından...”

“Ben biraz kaderciyimdir,” dedi Peter eğlenerek. “Bazen olması gerekenler olur, değil mi? Bazen her şey daha büyük bir resmin parçasıdır...”

Lydia bir şey demedi, her şeye rağmen, en azından Peter şu an “mış gibi” yapmıyordu... Onun, kötü olmaktan hiç gocunmadığını biliyordu genç kız.

“Peki resmi kim çiziyor?” diye sordu oyuna katılmaya karar vererek.

“Şahsen ben bir tane çizmekten hoşlanırdım.” dedi Peter tatlılıkla.

“Ama çizemiyorsun.”diye yanıtladı Lydia. “Asla istediğin kadar güçlü ve büyük bir adam olmadın, değil mi?”

Peter ona hiddetle baktı, yüzü, genç kızın gerçekçi saldırısıyla sarsılmıştı.

“En azından kendi kendimi hiç kanatmadım.” Dudaklarını neredeyse hiç açmadan zehir gibi bir sesle yanıtladı, Lydia bu kez, onun acımasızlığına sahiden maruz kalmış, nefesi tıkandı.

Birbirini ezmeye çalışan bakışlardan başka kimsenin konuşmadığı sessiz bir mücadele oldu. Lydia ona yenilmemeye, boğazındaki yumru büyüse de yutkunmamaya ya da burnunu yakan göz yaşlarına izin vermemeye kararlı, direndi.

“Senin suçun.” diye yineledi sonra. Peter yalnızca gülümsedi.

Lydia, niye yaptığını bilmiyordu. Belki en başından beri yapmak istediği, aklının bir köşesinde olduğu içindi, belki mazoşistti, belki dişe diş mücadeleler onu tahrik ediyordu, belki... Sadece bilmiyordu; ama o an tüm acısını atmak için yapması gerekiyormuş gibi gelen şeyi yaptı, olanca hırsıyla uzanıp dudaklarını Peter Hale’inkilere bastırdı.

Onunla daha önce de öpüşmüştü. Peter gençken ve Lydia bir yanılsamanın hapsindeyken. O zaman nasılsa hala aynı şekilde karizmatik, çekiciydi adam-ama Lydia’nın dudaklarını vahşi bir şekilde karşılarken, öpüşünde o zamankinden farklı bir cüret vardı. Belki de bu kez, Lydia’yı kandırmaya çalışmadığı içindi.

Lydia nefesinin yetip yetmediğine aldırmayarak kendisini ona yapıştırdı ve adamın dudaklarını kanatmak istercesine kuvvetle aldı, Peter’ınsa onu tüy gibi hafifçe çekip kavraması sadece saniyeler sürdü.

Bu, duygusal ya da sevgi dolu bir öpücük değildi. Lydia’nın tek istediği, ona olan nefretini ve kızgınlığını akıtmak, içinin acısını biraz olsun hafifletebilmekti. Ağzına şerbetli bir tat dolar ve bacaklarının arası karıncalanırken dahi, Lydia ondan tüm benliğiyle nefret ediyordu.

Peter kibar olmaya teşebbüs dahi etmeden sert öpücüklerle onu yanıtlarken, Lydia ona asıldı, kendisini adamın kucağına doğru itti. Bir an sonra buz gibi -ya da ateş gibi- ve temas ettiğinde yakan parmaklar çorapsız bacağına inmiş, eteğinden yukarı tırmanıyordu, bir tanesinin hedefine çabucak ulaşıp, arzuyla hassaslaşan tenine dokunduğunu hissettiğinde, istemsizce inledi. Peter dudaklarını onunkilerden kopardı ve boynuna usta öpücükler bırakmak için başını eğerken, genç kızı da bankta geriye itti. Lydia’ysa altta kalmaya hiç niyetli değil, onu geriye gitmeye zorladı ve Peter boş bulunarak banka sırt üstü düştüğünde, üzerine tırmanmakta vakit kaybetmedi. Bir an sonraysa adam tekrar doğrulmuş ve Lydia’nın denese de direnemediği gücüyle onu banka yapıştırmıştı.

Konuşmak yoktu, birbirlerinin gözlerine bakmak yoktu, tereddüt etmek ya da düşünmek de yoktu... O an, ikisi de birbirlerini anlayacak kadar eşitti. Lydia sadece..  Rahatlamak istiyordu. Ve Peter Hale’in ne istediğini Tanrı’nın bile bildiğinden şüpheliydi.

Peter’ın işinde marifetli parmakları bacaklarının arasında hiç de nazik olmayan bir şekilde onu uyarmaya devam ederken, Lydia dudaklarından kaçan inlemeleri tutmadı, onun yerine kendi ellerini adamın vücudunda gezmeye çıkarttı.

Gecenin karanlığında ve sessizliğinde, ilerideki yoldan bir araba korna çalarak geçti, Lydia görüldüklerini anladığında neşesiz gülüşünü bastıramazken, Peter’sa hiçbir şey demeden onu kaldırıp, genç kız ne olduğunu anlayamadan hızla bankın arka tarafına, çimlerin üzerine indirdi.

“Görülmekten çekiniyorsun...”diye soludu Lydia bir parça şaşırarak. Montundan ve tişörtünden kurtulup onun üzerine eğilirken, Peter sadece dişlerini göstermekle yetindi.

“Boğaz parçalayacak havamda değilim diyelim.”

Kızıl saçlı genç kız ellerini onun sert, kaslı karnında dolaştırırken sırıttı, üste çıkmak için hamle edip de başarılı olurken, kendisi de montunu çimlerin üzerine fırlattı. Dudakları tekrar birbirlerini parçalama işine döndüğünde, kıyafetler de aradan çıkmaya devam ediyor, Lydia eteğinin altına sızan bir elin çamaşırını yırtıp çıkardığını duyumsadı, memnuniyetle adamın alt dudağını dişledi.

Nefretle aşkın ilgisi olduğuna hiç inanmazdı Lydia. Belki öfkeyle, kızgınlıkla bir arada olabilirdi aşk, ama nefret? Hayır, Lydia, sevdiğiniz birinden asla gerçekten nefret edemeyeceğinizi biliyordu, öğrenmişti.

Bu yüzden, gecenin ayazına aldırmayan bir sıcaklığı yükseltirler ve vücutları birbirini tatmin ederken, hissettiği şeyin aşkla uzaktan yakından alakası yoktu. Bu yalnızca bir rahatlamaydı, fiziki bir teselli... Yalnızca tutkuydu; nefretin çoğu zaman körüklediği ve aşk sanılan, ama olmayan o cayır cayır his.

Ve iyi geliyordu. Nefretini, öfkesini, kinini tutkuyla akıtmak ve intikam alır gibi teselli aramak, kırılırken yeniden bir bütün olmak, Lydia’ya iyi geliyordu. Kontrol altında tutmayı başaramadığı inlemeye bakılacak olursa, Peter’a da.

Çimenlerin kokusu burnuna dolar, gece şafağa koşarken, dövüşür gibi okşadılar birbirlerini ve zevkin doruk noktasına ulaşıp tüm bedeni gevşediğinde, genç kız, nereden geldiği belirsiz gözyaşlarını salıverdi...

Çünkü kan kokusu hala uzaklarda bir yerdeydi, ama Lydia artık titremiyordu.

**Son**

 

 


End file.
